Kiffu
"Many tribes, under the same stormy sky." --- An Unknown Clan Vos Member Kiffu '''is a desert planet located on the edge of the Inner Rim, situated near the Rimma Trade Routes. '''Kiffu has a sister world, Kiffex, that is most famous for being the Galactic Republic's - Now the Alliance to Preserve the Republic - official prison world. The two planets have an elliptical orbit and when the orbits would bring the sister planets close together, it would generate violent electric storms that the native population, the Kiffar, use for power. History From 3634 BNO to 314 BNO Kiffu was under the control of the old Sith Empire, eventually being liberated and joining the Galactic Republic in 313 BNO. In 3 BNO the planet was briefly under occupation by the Confederacy of Independent Systems, until 0 ANO when they were forced to retreat from the after the Galactic Republic split in two, forces spread thin now. The people of Kiffu, a species of near-humans named Kiffar, have an Ochlocracy/Tribal style of government, with the largest clan, Clan Vos, acting as the elder clan and the one political party with control over the hundreds of smaller clans. The Kiffu Guardians' '''were both the police force of Kiffu and the ruling political party. Consisting of Kiffar born with the ability of Psychometry, the majority of Kiffu Guardians' '''were from Clan Vos, yet members could be from any clan. The Sheyf, or Chief, of the Kiffu Guardians was also considered the leader of the Kiffar people. The last Sheyf, Sheyf Tinté Vos, was deposed and killed by Count Dooku at the beginning of the Seperatist occupation of Kiffar in 3 BNO. There is no current Sheyf as elections are currently in progress for the first time in Kiffu's history, and to determine a Senator to represent the Kiffar in the Senate on Alderaan. After the occupation of the ancient Sith Empire and an occupation by the Separatists which resulted in a genocide of the Kiffar people, the population of Kiffu has been reduced to 2 million. Culture The people of Kiffu are a very tight-woven people. Many clans exist and roam the desert, and smaller clans marry together and assimilate into one another to give better odds of survival. While there are cities on Kiffu, many tribes chose to be nomadic in the desert, warring against each other for control over resources. The largest clan on Kiffu has always been Clan Vos, known as the leaders of Kiffu, the sister planet Kiffex, and the Kiffu Guardians - The official police force and conductors of war. Any battles held between clans are judged by the Psychometric Kiffu Guardians to ensure that fair conduct happened and that no rules of war were broken. The leader of the Kiffu Guardians is considered the ruler of Kiffu & Kiffex, and is known as the Sheyf. Traditionally, the Sheyf has always been of Clan Vos, yet after the death of Sheyf Tinté Vos and her son being exiled and unable to succeed, it has been decided that elections will be held to determine the new Sheyf of Kiffu & Kiffex, and many candidates have stepped forward to run, and the new Sheyf will determine a Senator of Kiffu. Outsiders to Kiffu are not unwelcome - Many people travel to Kiffu in order to trade or find work among the clans. Some offworlders have even been known to marry into clans and be accepted as one of their own, and father or mother Kiffar children. For the most part however, some of the clans with darker reputations have hired bounty hunters in the past to fight their wars for them. Category:Planets Category:Server Locations